reflexion
by niea under
Summary: hermione reflexiona sobre lo que le ha pasado en estos ultimos años despues de la guerra


/ Para aquellas personas que dejaron comentarios u poco fuera de lugar he de decir que la historia la habían subido sin revisar una amiga y no me entere hasta tiempo después pues yo no quería subirla además creo que aquí nadie es un escritor profesional y solo somos aficcionados así que menos criticar, la historia es una reflexión que hace Hermione sobre las ultimas cosas que le han pasado ella no ha dejado de ser amiga de Ron , Harry etc pero la relación no es como antes que siempre estaban junton, la relación entre ella y Severus no es que pase rápido si no que ella reflexiona sobre el momento en el que la relación cambio, es decir hubo un gran periodo de tiempo para que las cosas ocurrieran.

Algunas personas piensan que el primer amor es para toda la vida e incluso yo pensaba en eso,

pero tras la guerra muchas cosas cambiaron yo quería a Ron pero poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de que había demasiadas diferencias entre nosotros, creo que lo único que nos unía era nuestra amistad con Harry y nuestra unión para acabar con voldemort.

Pero ahora voldemort estaba muerto y las aventuras habían cesado ya nunca volveríamos a Hogwarts y en lo que se refiere a Harry ya apenas nos veíamos ahora su única ambición era la de comenzar una nueva vida con Ginny, pero también había otras cosas que habían cambiado atrás habían quedado aquellos días felices jugando al quiditch en el patio trasero de los Weasley ahora las reuniones eran más frías la muerte de Fred , de Lupin , de Tonks etc. habían hecho mella en todos se que con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad pero esa situación en la que todos fingíamos alegría me incomodaba así que deje de ir por allí siempre buscaba una excusa para no ir,

otra diferencia era en que ellos decidieron convertirse en aurores mientras que yo por mi parte decide en que para mí era más importante el conocimiento por eso decidí hacerme una experta en pociones, en definitiva creo que el lazo que nos unía desapareció, sin Hogwarts ya apenas teníamos nada en común y llegamos a un punto en que éramos unos desconocidos de lo que solo quedaban los recuerdos de la aventuras pasadas.

Por eso ahora andaba sin rumbo lo único que hacía era encerrarme en mis libros quizás como hacia cuando llegue a Hogwarts hasta que un día algo volvió a dar sentido a mi vida estaba ordenando mis cosas cuando sin querer fue a parar a mis manos mi viejo libro de pociones no sé cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza pero decidí ir a ver Severus después de todo fuese como fuese el había sido un gran profesor y era gracias a él que me hubiesen dado un premio por mis investigaciones.

Estuve tentada a darme la vuelta varias veces pero ya estaba en Hogwarts numerosos recuerdos venían a mi cabeza aunque el lugar había cambiado tras la guerra , llegue hasta su clase espere mientras terminaba escuchándolo , cuando entre se sorprendió e incluso me trato como siempre pero en sus ojos se podía ver la satisfacción de que al menos unos de sus alumnos siguiera sus pasos, hablar con él ,volverlo a oír, recordar su sabiduría hizo que me sintiera bien por extraño que parezca volví a ir, en un principio le molestaban mis visitas pero poco a poco ambos comenzamos a necesitarlas y buscaba cualquier excusa para volver a Hogwarts y volverlo a ver .

Pero yo ya no era aquella niña sabelotodo me había convertido en una mujer independiente y poco a poco deje de verlo como a mi profesor y comencé a ver al hombre que había tras esa amarga apariencia,

creo que fue eso lo que hizo que empezara a darme cuenta de que sentía algo , pero no era cariño como sentía por Ron si no iba mas allá, lo deseaba , por eso decidí dejarlo de ver pasaron varias semanas incluso meses hasta que un día asombrosamente se apareció en mi casa el parecía mas extrañado que yo por la situación pero me deje llevar por mis deseos y me abalance sobre él, pensé que ese era el fin de lo que teníamos que nunca más me volvería a declarar la palabra pero asombrosamente me correspondió , sentir su cuerpo era más asombros de lo que aparecía en mis sueños nunca me imagine que aquel profesor que me restaba puntos y me frustraba , me hiciera saber lo que es sentir ser mujer.

Quizás fue un error meterlo en mi cama quizás nunca debí acercarme a él, después de todo el era Severus y no podía esperar de el amor, pero cuando me fui a levantar me agarro de la mano y me atrajo a él, sin decirme nada me volvió a besar pero yo sabía lo que quería decirme, no sé en qué momento pase de ser su ex alumna a ser su mujer, pero creo que nunca me arrepentiré de que todo mi ser le pertenecía.

Algunas personas creen que el amor hay que demostrarlo a todas horas , pero yo no pienso así él no irá corriendo a besarme delante de todos o me dirá te quiero delante de todos pues el no es así pero con solo mirarlo a los ojos sé que me quiere más de lo que nunca nadie lo hará,

quizás si me hubiese quedado con Ron todo había sido mas fácil habría recibido menos negaciones a mi relación , pero cada vez que me toca, que lo miro mientras duerme ,que me habla pienso que fue el mejor error que pude cometer porque al fin conocí a alguien al que admiro y deseo , y que me hace sentir al fin viva.

Hermione Granger señora de Severus Snape

**FIN**


End file.
